ge_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime
Anime History: Anime first arose at the start of the 20th century, when Japanese filmmakers experimented with the animation techniques also pioneered in France, Germany, the United States, and Russia. A claim for the earliest Japanese animation is Katsudō Shashin, an undated and private work by an unknown creator. In 1917, the first professional and publicly displayed works began to appear. Ōten Shimokawa, Seitarou Kitayama and Junichi Kouchi produced numerous works, however, the oldest surviving film is Kouchi's Namakura Gatana, a two-minute clip of a samurai trying to test a new sword on his target, only to suffer defeat. The 1923 Great Kantō earthquake resulted in widespread destruction to Japan's infrastructure and the destruction of Shimokawa's warehouse in which destroyed most of the early works. By the 1930s animation became an alternative format of storytelling to the live-action industry in Japan. But it suffered competition from foreign producers and many animators, such as Noburō Ōfuji and Yasuji Murata still worked in cheaper cutout not cel animation, although with masterful results. Other creators, such as Kenzō Masaoka and Mitsuyo Seo, nonetheless made great strides in animation technique, especially with increasing help from a government using animation in education and propaganda.The first talkie anime was Chikara to Onna no Yo no Naka, produced by Masaoka in 1933. By 1940, numerous anime artists' organizations had risen, including the Shin Mangaha Shudan and Shin Nippon Mangaka. During this time period, anime was extensively used as a channel for government propaganda.The first feature length animated film was Momotaro's Divine Sea Warriors directed by Seo in 1945 with sponsorship by the Imperial Japanese Navy. What is Anime?: Anime (Japanese: アニメ?, a.ni.me English Listeni/ˈænɨmeɪ/) are Japanese animated productions featuring hand-drawn or computer animation. The word is the abbreviated pronunciation of "animation" in Japanese. The term, "anime", itself did not emerge until the mid-1980s, and its intended meaning of the term sometimes varies depending on the context. Among Japanese, the term references all animation. In English, the term is defined as a Japanese-disseminated animation style often characterized by colorful graphics, vibrant characters and fantastic themes. Arguably, the stylization approach to the meaning may open up the possibility of anime produced in countries, other than Japan. Yet, for simplicity, many Westerners strictly view anime as an animation product from Japan. The earliest commercial Japanese animation dates to 1917 and developed steadily. The characteristic anime art style developed in the 1960s with the works of Osamu Tezuka. Anime would spread internationally in the coming decades, developing a large domestic and international audience. Anime is distributed theatrically, by television broadcasts, directly to home media, and over the internet. Anime can be classified by demographic and a range of genres or multiple genres. Anime is a diverse art form that has its own methods and techniques for production that have adapted to the times and moving into the digital age. The production of anime differs from Disney animation, focusing on limited animation techniques and the use camera effects, including panning, zooming and angle shots. No single art style exists and character proportions and features can be quite varied, including characteristically large emotive or realistically sized eyes. The anime industry consists of over 430 production studios including major names like Studio Ghibli, Gainax and Toei Animation. Despite having a fraction of the domestic film market, anime achieves a majority of DVD sales and has been an international success after the rise of televised English dubs. The international popularly has resulted in non-Japanese productions using the anime art style, but these works have been defined as anime-influenced animation by both fans and the industry. Screenshot from Momotaro's Divine Sea Warriors (1944), the first feature-length anime film The success of The Walt Disney Company's 1937 feature film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs profoundly influenced many Japanese animators. In the 1960s, manga artist and animator Osamu Tezuka adapted and simplified many Disney animation techniques to reduce costs and to limit the number of frames in productions. He intended this as a temporary measure to allow him to produce material on a tight schedule with inexperienced animation staff. The 1970s saw a surge of growth in the popularity of manga – many of them later animated. The work of Osamu Tezuka drew particular attention: he has been called a "legend" and the "god of manga". His work – and that of other pioneers in the field – inspired characteristics and genres that remain fundamental elements of anime today. The giant robot genre (known as "Mecha" outside Japan), for instance, took shape under Tezuka, developed into the Super Robot genre under Go Nagai and others, and was revolutionized at the end of the decade by Yoshiyuki Tomino who developed the Real Robot genre. Robot anime like the Gundam and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross series became instant classics in the 1980s, and the robot genre of anime is still one of the most common in Japan and worldwide today. In the 1980s, anime became more accepted in the mainstream in Japan (although less than manga), and experienced a boom in production. Following a few successful adaptations of anime in overseas markets in the 1980s, anime gained increased acceptance in those markets in the 1990s and even more at the turn of the God Eater Animated Videos: Before The God Eater Burst Storyline Started . A Movie Was Made By Bandai Namco Games As The Introduction Of The Game To PsP Gamers. The Mission Of The Animated Movie Was To Pull The Eastern Aragamis To The Nuclear Reactor And Explode It Along With The Aragami , The God Eater's role There was To lead The Aragamis To The Nuclear R. and act like Baits. However The Plan Turned To have A Little Changes Since the Aragamis started Attacking It not On Time.